Only The Good Die Young
by Alexinie
Summary: After Tom's death, Danny has some last thoughts to share with his best friend. Song-Fic to No-one But You by Queen.


**This is just a quick song-fic i did in the early hours of the morning :)**

**I hope everyone enjoys it! Warning: you may need a tissue :) xx**

* * *

The radio crackles to life, as I sit on the edge of the bed, music surrounds me, a song fills my ears as I think of you.

_A hand above the water  
An angel reaching for the sky  
Is it raining in heaven -  
Do you want us to cry?_

How is it you always knew what to do? My best friend who always knew best. I miss you so much I can hardly Begin to put it into words, but I know where to start.  
Thank you.  
For your warmth, your kindness, your wisdom and guidance, your laughter, your friendship, your love. You were my best friend and I will never get used to loosing you, but somehow you've made it easier. How did you know what was going to happen? One last time, you saved my life. Even when I couldn't save yours Tom. An angel reaching from the sky, you showed me how to carry on.

_And everywhere the broken-hearted  
On every lonely avenue  
No-one could reach them  
No-one but you  
_  
We all miss you. All of us, more people than you ever met. All the people who's lives you touched with your words miss you. Things aren't the same now, everywhere I look there's tears. You brought so much to us all, we never really realised it until now. Here's to you buddy, one last time.

_One by one  
Only the Good die young  
They're only flying too close to the sun  
And life goes on -  
Without you..._

Because life does go on now, you did one last thing for me before you left. You gave me a new life, something to live for.

In truth it had always been there, **he** had always been there but you made me finally realise it. I remember the night I found your note on my desk;  
"Tell him you love him. Idiot." six words that saved my life.

I had been an idiot, running from the truth and refusing to accept it. You knew you were going, and wouldn't leave me alone. You gave me him.

Today I told him I love him. You know. I know you do, he said he loves me too.

_Another Tricky Situation  
I get to drownin' in the Blues  
And I find myself thinkin'  
Well - what would you do?_

What would you have done if it was me? Sometimes I wish it **was** me. You were such a good person; they had no right to take you away from us like that. I know you can see us all, watching down on us you can feel our pain. And you want to stop it I know you do, but it's too late now, what's done is done. We will never forget you. I will never forget you. You saved my life. Remember that night on the rooftop? I couldn't carry on, loving him so much and knowing he would never love me back. You called me back. Talked me into hope. It's ridiculous that I'm the one left now, wondering how I will make it without you. He will help. You knew he would, because he loves me, you knew that too. How did you do it? Be so good? Because from this day on, I promise you I will try better, be a better person, for you Tom.

_Yes! - it was such an operation  
Forever paying every due  
Hell, you made a sensation  
You found a way through_

You were one of a kind, no one will ever come close. He is waiting downstairs for me now, I'm sat in your room saying goodbye. I never want to leave, but this isn't the end. It's a beginning, because he missed you As much as I do, he understands. I love him, and I know it now. You lived for the day, and always saw the light in everyone; it's probably why you took me in I suppose. Before I was a drifter, and look at the life you've given me. A best friend and now a lover. Your picture is in my shaking hand, tear stained and dog-eared.

He comes and takes it off me. Kissing away the tears gently. I know now you will never leave me, because you are a part of this love, we both know it.

We both loved you. I take his hand and begin to walk out of your room, you walk behind me, and you are coming with us. There's nothing left for you here, in this empty room. We live our lives through our friends, our family and our lovers.

_One by one  
Only the Good die young  
They're only flyin' too close to the sun  
We'll remember -  
Forever..._

We will never forget what you did for us. Each time we drive to the beach, unwrap a Christmas present, fall asleep in each-others arms; we think of you. It's only because of you we have each other. It still isn't fair you had to go; you should be here with us.  
The truth is you were too good for this world. You came to give us each other, before moving on, because angels can't be tied down. You were an untameable energy Tom. Only the good die young.  
***_  
And now the party must be over  
I guess we'll never understand  
The sense of your leaving  
Was in the way it was planned..._

The days with you were the best days of my life, the four of us joking through life like it was one big party. I guess the parties over now, we've had to grow up, and you left us behind. I never talk about our days alone, they are special to me, and he never pressures me to speak. He told me today of when you both went fishing. Do you remember that? He does. I know he cherishes that memory. We still don't understand why you had to leave. It was too cruel.

_So we grace another table  
And raise our glasses one more time  
There's a face at the window  
And i aint never, never saying goodbye..._

You will be with me forever, and I will never get over loosing my best friend and guardian angel. We are toasting you tonight; _I can't believe it's been a whole year already_. We live together now; our lives are built on the last gift you gave us. Each other. Looking out the window, I know I Saw your face on the outside looking in, watching over our life together. Kicking my butt when I mess things up.

_One by one  
Only the Good die young  
They're only flyin' too close to the sun  
Cryin' for nothing  
Cryin' for no-one  
No-one but you_

Your picture is in my hand again, sat in your old chair that we brought with us, I feel your hand on my arm, and I put the picture down. I know it's the last time I will feel you, because your moving on, you've done what you came to do here, I am happy, he is happy, you are happy. Ive never cried for anyone before, but tears fall so naturally for you, because you are worth them. I don't cry for myself, my pain, or anyone else's. I cry for you, only you. For everything you missed out on, for what you should have had. Again, I can only say one thing to you.  
Thank you, my brother, for my wonderful life. We are the ones you left behind, because **only the good die young.**


End file.
